


礼物

by guisu



Category: Dark Angel, NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>由于Logan和Tony的演员是同一位而展开的联想，主要CP还是在NCIS上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	礼物

　　“明天你准备和Logan去哪儿？”坐在吧台边的位子上，Cindy边往大家的杯子里倒着啤酒边问。

　　“你是不是记错了？我并没有和Logan约好明天要见面啊！”Max皱起眉头露出困惑的神情。

　　“可明天是情人节啊！难道你和Logan就不打算搞点活动吗？”

　　被问到的人微微一愣……等意识到Cindy问题的中心点后，她吞了口啤酒：“嘿！我和他并不是那样的关系！”

　　“嗯哼？！”用不置可否的口气回应着，Cindy环顾着四周……或许时间还早的关系，店里的人并不多，但Sketchy居然已经找到了他搭讪的目标，“你有没有觉得那个对Sketchy不冷不热的女孩很辣？”

　　“Cindy！”

　　“OK、OK！你已经告诉过我很多次你和Logan并不是一对，但是……你为什么就不能放下这一切好好的放松、放松呢？要知道，在以前情人节可是一个很重要的节日！”

　　“你都说‘以前’了！为什么人们老是喜欢说以前有多么不同？”

　　“至少在灾难发生以前想买什么的话商店里都会有！公共设施也都能用，就业、福利之类的情况在现在听上去就像幻觉一样……还有情人节！”

　　“哦！”脸上堆着“够了、不要再提了！”的表情，Max挥着手，“拜托，我只是……”

　　“你想回到过去享受一下那时的情人节吗？”打断了她想说的话的人是坐在Cindy边上的一位老妇人。刚才她们走进店门的时候就是被她拦住，并请求她们能请她喝一杯，尽管平常她们不会管这样的闲事，可不知为何当那位老妇人开口后，Max就觉得自己无法拒绝她，所以……“你想让我们请你我们已经请了，所以你能不能就安静地喝你的酒？”

　　“Max？”

　　“Cindy！如果我真想过情人节的话，就算是现在这种状况我想我也能过得很快乐，但你不明白！我……”

　　“收下这个吧！”再度打断了Max的话，那位老妇人一手仍紧紧地握着杯子，另一只手从口袋里拿出样东西，然后探过身子想递给她。

　　“这是什么？”好奇地伸手接过，Cindy把东西翻转着看了看后，就把这个银色塑料包装的小扁平盒子丢给Max。

　　“能实现梦想的东西！” 露出一个算不上好看的笑容，那位老妇人对着Max举了下手里的杯子，“只要你和你的男友一起撕开上面的封条，你们就可以一起渡过五小时美好的时光！恩～～不用谢我，就当你请我喝酒的回礼好了！”

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

　　当Logan恢复意识的时候，他发现自己正处在一个完全陌生的环境里，对面的墙上是已经很久没有见过的液晶电视，边上的柜子里似乎放着些东西，但由于玻璃上光的反射让他看不清里面到底是什么。

　　他尝试着转动着头部，视线所及的地方显示出这似乎是一间休息室，而他正躺在这里唯一的一张沙发上。

　　Logan努力回忆着他昏迷前到底发生了什么？可他只能记起Max到了他家……对，是因为他让Max帮自己去偷一份重要的档案，那可以证明AIS医药公司的黑帐……然后Max回来了、她被淋湿了，所以她借用了浴室……再然后？唔……再然后她让他自己去她包里拿，他找到了档案还发现了一个银色的扁平小盒子。

　　是的！最后他想去拆那个盒子的封条、他以为那也是Max带回来的证据之一……不，他不是想，而是已经拆了！之后呢？他好像听到了Max叫着“不要”，但到底怎么了发生了什么？

　　“唔。”实在回忆不起来更多事情的Logan有些痛苦地想伸手敲打自己的脑袋，这时他才发现自己的右手被手铐铐在了沙发扶手上。“该死！”诅咒地咕哝了一句，他很快恢复了冷静。

　　用左手撑着沙发，他尝试着调整着的位置好让自己坐起来。幸好他们没有拿走他腿上的东西……Logan庆幸地想着。

　　对方到底是什么人？目标是谁？他——Logan Cale？还是因为自由之光？更甚至Max？自己被抓住应该是他在拆那个盒子的时候，更或者那个盒子就是对方能抓住他们的最大原因，否则一般的情况下Max绝对是能应付的。那么Max现在在哪儿？他们是被隔离开了还是她得以逃脱了？

　　一个个问题在他的脑海里盘旋着。Logan假设了千万种情况，但可能性太多导致他无法下最后的定论！现在他最担心的就是电脑硬碟里的那些资料……当然，还有Max！而目前尚且能够确定的是，对方似乎还没有表现出非常明显的敌意，否则他应该是被丢在牢房里而不是一个舒适的沙发上。

　　至于比较不幸的则是——按照这里的摆设物品的齐全程度，他绝对不会在普通人家的屋子里，所以就算他能离开这张沙发也一定逃不出外面的保安系统！

　　就在Logan考虑着应对的办法以及等待着对方露面时，房间的门外传来了脚步的声音。不一会儿门就打开了，但对方似乎并不急着进来，而是在门口讨论着他们未完的话题……

 

　　“为什么一个在路上晕倒的人会被送到NCIS来？”

　　“恩……大概……”

　　“难道美国的医院和警察局都关门了？”

　　“Ziva，我怎么可能知道那是怎么回事？！不过刚才那人告诉我，这人是Alina医生送来的！”

　　“Alina？就是上次帮我们做健康检查的？”

　　“就是她！而且她还留下什么……恩……麻烦下次把会随便在路中央睡着的人看好之类的话！真是让人不能理解。”

　　“难道上次Tony在查检的时候不断问她电话号码导致她想报复我们一下？”

　　“Tony问她要了电话？”

　　“至少六次！”

 

　　随着声音的接近，Logan也看清了那一男一女……怎么看上去一点都不像他或Max以往会打交道的对象？而且他们谈论的对象似乎是自己？就是他这么想的时候，那二人也看到了他，他们谈笑着地表情瞬间像吞了什么难以下咽的东西，紧接着他们几乎异口同声地喊道：“哦，天啊！”

　　“Tony，这是怎么回事？”慌张地急步走到他的面前，看上去就十分老实的男人脸上充斥着慌乱和疑惑的神情，尤其当他发现他是被铐在沙发上的时候。

　　“嘿，McGee！钥匙！”相比之下冷静得多的Ziva眼尖地看到沙发不远处的矮柜上的钥匙，“Tony！怎么回事？难道你去骚扰Alina结果被人家打包送回来了？哦哦～～还被自己的手铐铐住？！相信我，你很快会被为NCIS里的热门人物的！”

　　这是……？

　　看着那名叫McGee的男人帮他解开了手铐，而且好像在听了那个看似有着外国血统的女孩的话后，他放松了下来并开始调笑他——或者说是他们认为的那个叫Tony的，“眼镜还有胡子？哦，Tony！你打算改变形象了吗？可惜这看来似乎并不奏效啊！”

　　说完这番话后，McGee立即后退几步拉大与沙发上男人的距离，他可不想被Tony突然冲上来狠狠地敲他的脑袋。可让他惊讶的是，Tony似乎根本没有过来的打算，反而是一脸陌生的打量着他与Ziva。在不详地预感来临时，他们听到一个熟悉的声音说着：“对不起，我想你们可能是弄错人了，我不叫Tony！我的名字是Logan……Logan Cale！”

　　“Tony！你别想耍我们！今天是情人节、不是愚人节！……哦，不！”看着这个自称Logan的人脸上流露出地表情，Ziva觉得Tony再迷恋电影也不可能有这样的演技，“我要打电话告诉Tony，他有个流失在外的双胞胎兄弟！”

 

　　不过由于McGee认为在通知Tony之前，他们应该先做个基本的了解……所以当半小时之后，McGee、Ziva、以及被他们叫来的Abby，神情恍惚地走出休息室。

　　“你们觉得他说的是真的吗？”McGee的表情有点呆滞。

　　“太酷了！”相比之下Abby则雀跃了许多，就像刚喝了十大杯咖啡因饮料，“如果他真的是来自十三年以后，你们不觉得这简直是科学上的一大突破吗？虽然说以前也有过不少这样的事情，比如一九八三年的在福……”

　　无法认同般地，Ziva打断Abby直接阐述了自己的想法：“我觉得我们不但要通知Tony他有一个流失在外的兄弟，我们还不得不告诉他，似乎他的兄弟有严重的妄想症！”

　　“嘿，伙计们！有点想象力吧！为什么这不可能呢？你们想象一下电磁波攻击、人面狮身计划之类的！哦～～太炫了！”

　　“Abby，如果这样的事情真的发生的话！你实验室里的那些宝贝就都不能用了！”有点无奈地，McGee提醒着，“我想，我们还是先通知Tony吧？”

　　“我实在无法理解，为什么长得这么像的人却可以有完全不同的性格！”

　　“你不觉得他看上去很可爱吗？Ziva！当然，Tony也很可爱，只不过Logan看上去更性感一点！”

　　“但是……你想一下，如果Tony露出这样的表情！他不再谈论着电影、泡妞而是说着一些关于正义、世界、未来之类激进的话！”

　　“哦……”脸上的五官几乎要挤到了一起，Abby停顿了半晌才迸出一句，“那太恶心了！”

 

　　“什么太恶心了？”突然冒出来的声音是来自一手端着咖啡的Gibbs，很显然他刚从外面回来并且正在找他们。

　　“Boss，那、那个……”被盯着的McGee有些结巴地想说些什么，但他发现事情实在太复杂了，很难用简单的几句话概括清楚，幸好Abby解救了他……“Gibbs，或许你应该进去看看！”

　　“恩？！”不解地扫了他们一眼，他伸手推开休息室的门走了进去。

　　但不消片刻，他们就看到Gibbs铁青着脸退了出来并低吼着：“DiNozzo人呢？”

 

　　Anthony DiNozzo现在很快乐、Anthony DiNozzo现在也很烦恼……他在商店里已经晃了好久了，但始终没有挑到中意的礼物。

　　他不想买太普通、太常见的东西，毕竟这是情人节礼物。原本他可以早些日子就开始准备的，可前几天他们一直在忙着抓那个该死的变态杀手，为此他不得不拖到今天、还不得不请半天的假出来买礼物，虽然说他可以利用网上或电话订购之类的办法，但他觉得这样瞒不了Gibbs，他想给他一个“惊喜”而不是“意料之中”！

　　这个太花俏了、这个好像又太一般了……难以拿定主意的Tony忽然在一个角落的柜台里发现件有趣的东西！“麻烦帮我拿一个这个！”掏出信用卡，他觉得自己已经可以开始想象Gibbs看到后吃惊的表情了，“你们这里代不代送货？”

　　“可以啊！”

　　“那么请帮我包装一下送到这个地址！”

　　“需要附情人节卡片吗？”

　　“那最好了！记得在傍晚左右送到！”

　　“OK，没问题！”

　　愉快地吹了声口哨以庆祝自己的“任务”完美达成，而正当Tony考虑着自己是回办公室还是回家的时候，他感觉到似乎有谁盯着他。一向为自己的直觉感到骄傲的他加大脚步往人流较少的地方走去，等到确定了自己位置安全后，他突然转身——

　　“哇哦～～”原以为会看到穿着黑色西装的彪型大汉，却没料到居然是一位长得酷似Jessica Alba的超级美女，DiNozzo本能地柔和了脸部神情，“嘿！需要帮助吗？”

　　Max下意识地往后退了一步，她原以为自己找到了Logan，但似乎……那天晚上她实在不应该让Logan自己去拿东西，一切肯定和那个银色的盒子有关。她当时只看到一片光芒，她想到了要冲过去救Logan，但结果自己也失去了知觉。等她再醒来的时候，她已经是处于这个陌生的世界里了，她那时的惊慌程度不亚于当初刚从基地逃出来、第一次看到城市！后来，直到她发现“现在”的时间居然是2006年2月14日……“该死的情人节！”

　　“恩？该死的情人节？有谁让这么美丽的小姐伤心了吗？”Tony半靠在墙上，扬起他招牌式的笑容，可惜对方似乎没有领他的情，反而是露出了混合成惊讶、厌恶、不能置信的复杂表情。

　　“嗨，我叫Tony！你呢？”毫不气馁地，DiNozzo加深了他的笑容，其灿烂程度几乎可以让人联想到夏威夷的阳光。

　　“Max！”随之相应的是Max紧紧皱起的眉头，她再度后退了一步用不得不搭腔的口气问道，“你是Cale家族的？”

 

　　“好的！我知道了，那我马上把人带过来！”挂掉手机、Tony向正吃着冰淇淋的Max挥了挥手，“很幸运！你说的Logan被当成是我送到NCIS去了！”

　　老实说，即使已经和McGee他们通过话了，他还是不大敢相信居然有人和他长得一模一样，况且他确信自己没什么双胞胎兄弟！至于有关Logan的其它情况，Max只表示他们初来驾到，因为发生点意外所以走散了，但他总觉得她应该有很多事情隐瞒着！

　　Tony不着痕迹地打量着Max……不过，她还真是超辣啊！当然、身手也一样地辣……摸了摸自己右手小臂疼痛的位置，他叹了口气。

　　“看什么？还不走？！”

　　“Max！NCIS在这个方向！”

　　“……我知道！”

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

　　“嘿，伙计们！那个长得和我很像的家伙在哪里？”

　　“他在休息室！”看到Tony从电梯里走出来，McGee由衷地有种“这才正确”的感觉，“对了，你不是说你把Max带来了吗？她人呢？”

　　“就在我后面啊！咦？人呢？”

　　“去休息室了！”这次回答的是Gibbs。他夹着份档案，看上去似乎刚从指挥官办公室下来。当他从自己背后经过时，DiNozzo的眼角撇到了Gibbs举起的右手，他下意识地缩了缩脖子，但后脑勺的那一下并未如期地来到。

　　“Boss？”Tony困惑地转过头，而他发现对方已经走到了桌边接起正在响铃的电话。让他觉得更奇怪的是，Gibbs那被手遮住了一半的脸似乎是在笑……一种满意的笑？！难道这里还发生了什么他不知道的事？

　　正当DiNozzo百思不得其解的时候，Abby冲上来的拥抱打断了他的思考，那是一个大大的拥抱，“Tony，很高兴你回来！”画着黑色唇膏的女孩这样的说。

　　“Abs，我只是请了半天的假而已！又不是跑到中东战场上或是恐怖份子的老巢里！”同样大大地回抱了Abby一下，Tony还想继续发表一下他的感慨，可惜那边Boss已经挂了电话……“IAS地区发生挟持人质事件！Abby，你连通建筑里的保安系统，查查有什么可以利用的东西！McGee，你去帮Abby的忙！”他停顿了一下。

　　似乎知道Boss想问什么，McGee抢先回答：“Ziva在Ducky那里！我会通知她的！”

　　满意地点了点头，Gibbs拿起他的咖啡：“DiNozzo，跟我来！”

　　“来了，Boss！”

 

　　一前一后地走进电梯。

　　当Tony沉浸在哀悼着情人节居然还要遇到案件的情绪里时，他的后脑勺上突然传来的疼痛感让他闷哼了一声：“嘿！为什么？Boss！”

　　“情人节礼物！”

 

　　“这还真是不一样的体验！”NCIS的组员正忙得对付那个犯人，而Logan和Max正坐在一家气氛浪漫的餐厅里。

　　“是啊！”回想着Max告诉他的前因后果，Logan想到一个重要的问题，“所以说那只有五小时的效果？我们还剩下多少时间？”

　　“一个多小时吧？！”她看了看表。

　　“不知道等下侍者察觉我们突然消失了会不会吓一跳？”

　　“所以才要选这样角落的位置，”环顾着四周的摆设，Max偷笑着，“他们最多以为遇到一对吃霸王餐的！不过……来这里吃饭的人还真是不少啊！”

　　“今天是情人节嘛！”这个回答让二个人瞬间沉默下来，在尴尬地对视一眼后他们又错开了视线，Logan掩饰般地喝了几口红酒，而Max望着窗外，那是灾难前繁华的都市……

　　“Max，其实……”

　　“我们……”

　　几乎是同时的开口让二个人笑起了来，最后Logan举起手里的杯子：“情人节快乐！”

　　“情人节快乐！”

 

　　“Logan，我想问你……”

　　“什么？”

　　“……唔……你十岁的时候是怎么样的？”

　　  
－END－


End file.
